After Geonosis
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: Anakin was doing something that irritated Obi-Wan, and the fight escalated to the point where someone got hurt.


It had started with a small thing: Anakin was eating some chips without using a bowl. He should have known better, since Obi-Wan had told him no less than a thousand times—likely even more—to eat over a bowl or a plate. But Anakin was close to becoming a Knight, could sense the time for him to go through the trials closing in, and figured Obi-Wan wouldn't badger him so much once they were equals as Knights.

Anakin had forgotten an important fact—Obi-Wan had always badgered him and always would, because Obi-Wan felt that all of Anakin's failings and faults were his own. The man was constantly telling Anakin what to do and when the Padawan screwed up, Obi-Wan blamed himself. He always had and always would.

So when Obi-Wan limped into their quarters—even Vokara Che couldn't heal a lightsaber wound right away since it needed time to heal more than anything—to find Anakin getting crumbs all over the chair and the carpet around the chair, Obi-Wan nearly blew a gasket. _I _told_ that boy over and over to use a kriffing bowl! Why won't he ever listen to me?_ "Anakin," Obi-Wan began, voice cold enough to send an icy shudder down Anakin's back, "what do you think you're doing?"

Anakin swallowed, thinking over his response. His Master was already in continuous pain from his wounds on Geonosis, and it wouldn't do for the older man to have a stroke. Obi-Wan was currently leaning heavily on the kitchen counter, a sheen of sweat on his face. _Had his wounds really been that bad?_ "Eating."

"Mm," Obi-Wan replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Despite my telling you to use a bowl so you don't get crumbs everywhere?"

Anakin stood and put away the bag, giving Obi-Wan a wide berth from where his Master leaned against the sink. "I guess so."

"You… you guess so."

"Yeah." Anakin resisted the urge to shrug, knowing he was walking a thin line between staying on Obi-Wan's irritated side and crossing into territory he was terrified to be in. Shrugging would only escalate the argument.

"You never listened to me before when I told you to not eat the chips from the bag, did you?"

Anakin clenched his fists—the mechanical one within the black glove able to clench even more without pain. "I listened, I just elected to ignore you since you're always complaining I've done something wrong. I don't even care anymore what you tell me because I can never do anything right."

Obi-Wan's gaze snapped up to glare at his Padawan. "You can do so many things right, but you do them overconfidently. You're arrogant, Anakin, and you need to temper that if you want to be a Jedi."

"I'm going to be a Jedi anyway even if you don't want me to be!" Anakin shouted, stepping forward. That was a large mistake to try to back Obi-Wan into a corner. The man's tongue could easily get him out of any situation, and even if he was physically injured, he could still shove Anakin out of the way if he so desired.

"You're not ready! You still have much to learn and I'm afraid you'll get yourself killed because you won't listen to orders, and instead go off on your own as though you know better than even the Council!"

"So I'm not ready? That's it? Thanks for the vote of confidence, _Master_." Anakin spit out the last part. Master. It didn't seem to fit anymore. Had it ever? Had Obi-Wan ever deserved that title?

"You aren't ready because you aren't mature enough. Your arrogance blinds you to everything else! Do you not remember how you rushed to attack Dooku despite my telling you to wait?" Obi-Wan regretted it as soon as he said it, but didn't expect the blow to his arm from Anakin's fist.

Anakin blinked, coming out of his blinding rage. He stared in horror, remembering where Obi-Wan had been struck by the glowing red lightsaber on his arm, and now crouched next to his Master. Obi-Wan's face was white, all color drained as he shuddered in pain.

The pain was like fire, a white-hot agony lancing up and down his arm. He'd been hit by Anakin before—not many times, but it had happened—but the boy had always been mindful of any injuries or sore places. It was Obi-Wan's fault Anakin had hit him this time. The boy had been angry, yes, but it was Obi-Wan's fault for antagonizing him. It was a small thing, merely eating without something to eat it over, and it had escalated to the point where Obi-Wan was now curled up in his torment. His breaths were pained gasps and the cool tile beneath his body did nothing to ease the burning.

Anakin moved Obi-Wan's head into his lap, brushing a few strands of hair from his Master's sweating face and letting the guilt eat him alive. _This is my fault. __**I hurt Obi-Wan**__._ _Why did I hurt him? Why? He doesn't deserve it. Why did I hurt him?_ "I'm sorry, Master."

_It's not his fault. Why is he apologizing? I antagonized him and this is my punishment. _"It's… n-not… your… fault… An-"

Anakin vehemently shook his head. "I hit you and I knew you were in pain already." The apprentice gently shifted away from his Master and leaves to wet a tea towel, bringing it back. "Master, I'll need to remove your gi so I can take care of the bleeding."

Obi-Wan nodded, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth as the pain sharpened when Anakin was forced to move his arm. Anakin's voice seemed far away as he murmured soothing words, pressing the wet corner of the towel to Obi-Wan's skin. A few drops of blood landed on the tile and Anakin's vision blurred.

It took him a moment to realize the water dripping on the floor were the tears slipping down his face. He wiped them away with his sleeve and looked up to see Obi-Wan's eyes open. They were glazed over, but Obi-Wan was frowning as he tiredly gazed at Anakin's face. The apprentice blinked and it clicked then as Obi-Wan's lips moved to form words. _Do not blame yourself._

Later, when Obi-Wan's arm was bandaged tightly and he lay limply on his sleep couch while Anakin sat on the edge to watch over his Master, they both came to the realization that their attachment to each other could only end badly.

That is, if they weren't careful enough. Anakin and Obi-Wan kissed in that moment, the latter's eyes giving away his fear. Anakin's words did little to comfort him, but Obi-Wan tried to pretend they would be fine and that no one would find out.

And no one did for years. Until the war began to draw to a close.


End file.
